Invierno
by Valeria14
Summary: Cuando Rogue es secuestrada descubre que su secuestrador Wolverine puedé ser mas que eso. Pura historia Rogan en donde la víctima se enamora de su secuestrador.
1. El miedo y la atracción

Hola a todos los que se interesen en esta historia, bueno primero que nada quiero decir que esta es la primera en este sitio, asi que, sean amables conmigo, por favor.

**Declaración: **Ningún personaje utilizado me pertenece (Por desgracia), todos son propiedad de Marvel, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente, sin recibir nada a cambio mas que satisfacción propia.

**Invierno **

**Capitulo 1: El miedo y la atracción**

Sus ojos apenas pueden ver a través de su vista nublada, su cabeza le duele cada vez un poco mas, conforme sus ojos comienzan viendo el entorno en donde se encuentra, nada más que una habitación color blanco, totalmente vacía, pero que le produce una sensación de miedo conforme comienza recordando lo que pasó, y aunque todo fue sólo en cuestión de segundos su memoria le hace recordar cada detalle.

_Otra tarde aburrida en Meridian, aunque sus días se habían vuelto mas interesantes desde que había descubierto que era un mutante, sin embargo para su padre había sido la fuente número uno de peleas, no podía decir que estaba sorprendida después de todo el era el tipo de persona que deseaba que los mutantes fueran asesinados uno por uno si era necesario para erradicarlos del mundo, lo había escuchado haberlo dicho por años y aún conservaba en su mente la mirada de decepción profunda que le dio el día en que su mutación se manifestó._

_Sin embargo el podría superarlo y ella aprendería a controlarlo tarde o temprano, pero por lo mientras se sentía agradecida de que su padre no había decidido echarla de la casa, al menos no hasta ese día, el día en que su vida se puso de cabeza, después de haber salido a caminar con la esperanza de que el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre tuviera el espacio que necesitaba para calmarse y reconsiderar las cosas, pero apenas logró llegar más allá de la esquina de la calle, el sentimiento de que alguien la seguía se hizo presente, al igual que en las películas de persecución, cuando el sonido de los pasos propios no son los únicos._

_Un par de pasos más, y su miedo y su respiración aumentaron, eso era extraño, Meridian jamas se consideró un lugar donde hubiera muchos secuestros, pero no podía pensar en eso, al menos no en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era correr para salvarse, y así lo hizo, comenzó corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, y al parecer no era la única, los pasos provenientes de la persona a su espalda se habían hecho mucho más rápidos, para su pesar aún más que los de ella, y ahora los sentía cada vez más cerca, incluso podría asegurar que oía su respiración, para nada agitada._

_Unos segundos más y su pecho ardía, sus piernas se sentían débiles y ella sabía que estaba perdida._

_Lo siguiente lo sintió demasiado rápido, pero no necesitaba que hubiera sido en cámara lenta para saber lo que pasaba, la había alcanzado y tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y su mano sobre su boca, pero cubierta por un trapo que ella sintió húmedo al contacto con su piel y fuera lo que fuera que tuviera aquella cosa, la hacía sentirse más débil a cada momento hasta que terminó por caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, pero sin dejarse vencer aún, pues a pesar de que su vista comenzaba a nublarse, continuaba luchando por quitarse uno de los guantes que llevaba y terminar con la persona a su espalda, pero sus movimientos eran más torpes cada vez._

_"Tranquila...no te haré daño...lo prometo". Alcanzó a escuchar justo antes de desplomarse sobre el piso y dejar de escuchar o de ser consiente de que pasaba._

La oleada de recuerdos la golpeó de repente, tanto como el deseo de salir de allí de inmediato y que todo hubiera sido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, sin embargo se vio obligada a desechar esa posibilidad una vez intentó levantarse y se encontró encadenada al la pared con unas esposas metálicas que se abrían con ayuda de una llave.

Rápidamente su vista se centró en la habitación, observando todas las paredes y el piso, en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla a escapar, pero no había nada, al menos no nada de utilidad, sin embargo apenas pudo idear un par de pensamientos más, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, lo suficiente como para dejar entrar a alguien, en su caso, un hombre, con el cabello desordenado y unos ojos color avellana que se posarón en ella en cuanto entró, principalmente en la mirada de miedo y angustia que conservaba y que de seguro era más que evidente ahora, pues apesar de que mentiría si dijera que aquel hombre no le había parecido guapo, aún sentía una especie de miedo hacia el y al hecho de no conocerlo todavía, pero algo le decía que así era el, todo el miedo y la atracción a la vez, pareciendole increíble lo mucho que esas dos nociones coincidían.

"¿Quien eres tu?. Comenzó a hablar lo más firme que podía, una vez el estuvo cerca de donde se encontraba.

"Eso no tiene por que importarte, lo único que debe hacerlo es el cooperar con las personas que vendrán a hablar contigo más tarde, eso, si quieres seguir con vida". Su voz envío de inmediato el reconocimiento que necesitaba, mientras las primeras palabras que le había dicho hacían eco en su cabeza, "Tranquila...No te haré daño...Lo prometo". Y ahora, no podía sacarlas de su cabeza, no ante la idea de que el hombre frente a ella era el mismo a quien le pertenecían los pasos que había escuchado, la seguían.

"¿Donde estoy?".

"Conformate con saber que donde sea que te encuentres, estas viva".

"¿Por que me trajiste aquí?, mis padres deben de estar preocupados, déjame ir, por favor".

"Si lo hiciera no llegarias más haya de la puerta, confía en mi niña, si cooperas no te van a hacer daño, pero si no lo haces y escapas van a llagar a ti antes de que puedas siquiera pronunciar tu nombre-". Se detuvo para pensar, como en busca de una pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta, hasta que finalmente decido continuar. "¿Como te llamas?".

"Eso no tiene porque importarte". Tenía que admitirlo su respuesta lo había dejado perplejo, pero sabía que ella estaba jugando con fuego y que si continuaba así iba a terminar por quemarse. "¿Por que me trajeron?, ¿Que quieren de mi?, ¿Que piensan hacerme?". Continuo.

"Yo no puedo responderte esas preguntas".

"Entonces ¿Tienes el valor para secueatrarme pero no para responderme?".

"Parece que para estar en tu posición estas bastante alegre, ¿No te preocupa?".

"¿Vas a responderme?".

"Sólo haz lo que te digo, y guardate esa falsa arrogancia para después, vales mucho más para ellos viva, así que no hagas que te maten tan rápido, te veo más tarde". Le dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sin embargo una vez llegó fue detenido por su voz, llamándolo.

"Hey, no me dijiste tu nombre".

"Tampoco tu". Y con eso el salió de la habitación dejándola sólo con el recuerdo de sus últimos movimientos y de su conversacion, pero también sin el saberlo con el deseo de que ese "Te veo más tarde", fuera mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, ojalá les haya gustado, habrá mas pronto lo prometo.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Confrontación

Hola a todos, primero que nada déjenme decirles que me siento muy contenta debido a la respuesta que ha tenido el primer capitulo, asi que como sus deseos son mis ordenes aquí estoy de nuevo con el capitulo 2.

**Declaración: **Ningún personaje utilizado me pertenece (Por desgracia), todos son propiedad de Marvel, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente, sin recibir nada a cambio mas que satisfacción propia.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amiga **CRYSTAL**, que me ha apoyado siempre con los fics y a la que adoro, a **Mary-animeangel**, que es tambien una exelente escritora y que descubrí compartimos el mismo amor por la misma pareja, en el mismo pais, en donde por cierto hay pocos Rogans, a **Chiquitachispa**, por su retroalimentación tan hermosa, a **Greenskinned**, por creer en mi leyendo esta historia, y en fin a todos mis lectores por confiar en mi, son un amor, :)

¡Féliz lectura!

**Invierno**

**Capitulo 2: Confrontación **

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de nuevo, igual que la primera vez, solo lo suficiente para dejar entrar a alguien, y ante la idea de quien podría ser, ella no pudo hacer mas que mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Decidiste volver?". Pregunto bastante segura en un intento por bromear un poco, mientras se convencía de que sabia de quien se trataba.

"¿Volver?, eso seria extraño, es la primera que te veo consiente desde que llegaste aquí". El sonido de su voz la golpeo de repente provocando que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, al mismo tiempo que el nuevo hombre entraba en la habitación y se acercaba a ella también con una sonrisa, pero la suya con un aire maligno, que de inmediato provoco que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajera.

"¿Quien eres tu?".

"La razón por la que te encuentres en esta habitación".

"¿Quien eres realmente?, ¿Por que me tienes aquí?".

"Me llamo William Stryker, y llevo trabajando con fenómenos como tu desde hace años".

"¿Fenómenos?".

"Ya sabes, mutantes, la razón por la que este mundo se esté desmoronando poco a poco".

Trago saliva antes de hablar. "¿Piensas matarme?". Y esta vez estaba segura la preocupación era más que visible en ella.

"Aún no". Eso último provocó que su rostro palideciera de inmediato, pero al parecer no era la única que era consciente de eso, porque el hombre frente a ella que decía llamarse Striker continuo. "Sabes, durante todo el tiempo que he trabajo con ustedes jamas había visto algo como lo que tu haces, tu, absorbes la energía de las personas con sólo tocarlas, es impresiónante, por eso no tiene sentido matarte, como descubrirá como funciona si lo hiciera".

"Y ¿Como sabes que no te estas equivocando de persona?".

"Te contaré un secreto, no necesito saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti para saber que estoy hablando con la personas correcta, yo lo se y tu también".

"Así que sabes todo sobre mi ¿no?, pruebalo".

"A como yo lo veo tu error sigue siendo el subestimar a las personas, acaso no ya habías aprendido esa lección, cuando tus compañeros de clase comenzaron a verte aterrados, al descubrir que no eras la persona que ellos creían". El recuerdo de Meridian llegó a su mente de nuevo, por supuesto que habia aprendido a aceptar lo que era, pero habia sufrido mucho antes de hacerlo a pesar de que ahora quisiera pensar que solo era un mal recuerdo, ¿Como era que Stryker sabía sobre eso?, no podía, al igual que ella tampoco podía seguir escuchando.

"¡Cállate!".

"Recuérdame algo, ¿Como se llamaba ese chico que terminó en una cama de hospital, en estado de coma, después de su primera cita contigo?, ¿Era Cody?". La simple mención de aquel nombre le helo la sangre y no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio esperando a que Stryker continuará, dando por hecho que el podría interpretar su silencio como una respuesta positiva. "Y ¿Cuanto pasó en cóma?, ¿Tres semanas?". Sentía agua correr por su rostro, esto no podía ser bueno, no podía llorar, no frente a este hombre a pesar de que cada cosa que decía era cierta.

"¿Investigaste sobre mi?". le dijo en un pobre intento de mostrarse fuerte, sólo para ver como el asentía y comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

"Desde que un rumor comenzó corriendo por todo Misisipí, diciendo que una chica de 17 años había dejado en cóma a un chico con sólo tocarlo, supe que tenía que investigarte, obrsevarte, asegurarme que eras mutante, y ahora que lo hice, lo se todo sobre ti, incluso tu nombre que se, no me dirás tan fácilmente".

"Y ya que imvestigaste tanto sobre mi, lo que califica como acoso si lo vemos de esa manera, ¿no crees que tengo derecho a saber que quieres hacer conmigo?". Esta vez ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero si el sentimiento persistente de que ni siquiera su falsa arrogancia podría ayudarla.

"Sólo te diré que, si cooperas, será más fácil para ti".

"Antes muerta".

"Es una opción también y si tengo que hacerlo no dudes qe así será, pero no me mal entiendas hay cierta belleza en tu resistencia, pero no te durara por siempre y lo sabes".

"Si de verdad imvestigaste sobre mi sabes que no te lo haré tan fácil".

"¿Sabes?, acabas de recordarme a alguien, alguien que estuvo en esta misma habitacion hace un tiempo y que tampoco quería cooperar".

"No me interesa saber a cuantos más secuestraste antes que a mi".

"Creo que este si lo hará, despues de todo las grabaciones muestran que ambos comenzaban a llevarse muy bien, y aunque no pude escuchar lo que decían, no me sorprendería que Wolverine y tu puedan llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, me parece que tu le recuerdas un poco asi mismo, pero no me creas a mi, pregúntale a el, después de todo estoy seguro que vendrá a verte más tarde". Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora sabía perfectamente a quien se refería y aunque sus primeros pensamientos en cuanto comenzó a hablar fueron directo a el, ahora sabía que estaba en lo correcto, Wolverine era el nombre o al menos el nombre clave del hombre con ojos color avellana que había ido a verla en cuanto se había despertado, el mismo que la había secuestrado y el mismo que le había dicho "Te veo más tarde", dejándola con el deseo de que se cumpliera antes de lo que pensaba.

"Lo secuestraste". No era una pregunta, estaba asegurandolo, bastante sorprendida, mientras que Stryker sólo se limitó a asentir.

"¿Como fue que terminó trabajando contigo?, entonces".

"A diferencia de lo que crees, fue sencillo, el estaba en tu posición y por tres semanas no obtuvimos nada, fue impresionante ver esa fuerza que tenía y que lo hacía soportar lo que fuera, pero entonces un día, comenzó a cooperar y cuando vio que le funcionó así se mantuvo, cuando termine con el, le dije que podía irse y decidió quedarse, lo vez no tiene nada de complicado la manera en cómo lo hizo...fue un gusto conocerte, oficialmente claro, pero si me disculpas, tengo cosas as que hacer". Ella vio sus labios moverse mientras hablaba y había escuchado cada palabra también, hasta que Stryker salió por la puerta, sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de entender, sabía que no conocía demasiado al hombre al que llamaba Wolverine, pero una parte de ella aseguraba que el no habría accedido jamas a eso, no a que el mismo hombre que lo había secuestrado le diera ordenes, no creía que eso fuera con el. Esa no era toda la historia, no podía ser toda la historia y algo en su interior le decia que tenía que descubrir lo que faltaba.

* * *

**Notas: **Okey, bien lo siento, se que en este capitulo no hay mucho en torno a la relacion de ambos, sin embargo sentí la necesidad de ir creando poco a poco las bases para la acción mas adelante.

(Antes de que deseen ahorcarme) Jajajajajaja, no es cierto se que no lo harán, pero aun asi quiero comentarlo, se perfectamente que ni en los comics, ni en las peliculas, ni en las caricaturas etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, las cosas son de esa manera, sin embargo creeo que todos nos basamos en la posibilidad de un mundo diferente, asi que una parte de mi creyó en que si cambiamos un poco las cosas podría ser mas divertido para todos, ademas de que...bueno soy yo y si algo a quedado claro ya, es que yo no hago cosas normales.

Jajajajaja Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
